


Чувствуй себя как дома

by mara333



Series: Необычный день [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Гейл и Брайан снова меняются местами





	

Прошел месяц, прежде чем это случилось снова. Жизнь успела войти в привычную колею, и происшествие с иной реальностью казалось просто забавным сном. Но однажды Брайан снова проснулся в квартирке Гейла. Он увидел знакомые обои в мелкий цветочек и обреченно закатил глаза.  
\- Твою мать!  
Сегодня назначена важная презентация, а он снова застрял в чужой жизни. Что за фигня творится?! Какой ублюдок решил с ним так шутить? Сегодняшнее мероприятие должно было решить вопрос о его партнерстве, но теперь на это не стоило и надеяться. Продолжая вполголоса чертыхаться, Брайан пошел в ванную. Интересно, в этой вселенной сегодня тоже рабочий день? Хотя, бывают ли у актеров выходные?

Ответ пришел часом позже, когда Брайан успел принять душ и выпить кофе – где-то в гостиной зазвонил мобильный. Телефон нашелся между диванных подушек, и Брайан улыбнулся, увидев имя звонившего. Кое-кого ожидает сюрприз.  
\- Я уже подъезжаю, надеюсь, ты готов?  
\- Поднимешься, Рэнди?  
\- Нет, жду тебя в машине.  
Брайан улыбался, пока перебирал вещи, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-то пригодное для себя. Похоже, прошлый визит в его мир не прошел для актера Гейла бесследно: в гардеробе появились вещи, при виде которых Брайан удовлетворенно кивнул. Да, все еще преобладал свободный стиль, но, кажется, вкус Гейла развивался в правильном направлении. Итак, Рэнди. Правило против повторного секса с одним и тем же партнером все еще действовало, но ведь позволил же он Солнышку задержаться в его жизни, почему не сделать исключение для Рэнди?

Он сразу почувствовал: что-то здесь не так. Гейл никогда не произносил его имя таким тоном. Внезапно стало жарко, и пульс подскочил. Нет, этого не может быть! Но ведь один раз уже случилось, так почему бы… Рэнди увидел, как темноволосый мужчина выходит из дома, улыбаясь, и сразу же понял, кто перед ним.  
\- Привет, - призывная улыбка так и сверкала, заставляя что-то сжиматься внутри.  
\- Привет, Брайан.  
\- Узнал все же. Ну, что, Рэнди, соскучился?  
\- Может быть, Брайан. Может быть, - парень завел машину и вырулил со стоянки, стараясь не глазеть на пассажира.  
Да, он скучал, но видя недоумение на лице Гейла, держал все в себе. Он вообще не любил выставлять эмоции напоказ, а в случае с Гейлом – просто боялся. Гейл – натурал, и что бы там не делал Брайан, пока был на его месте, это не изменило отношение партнера к Рэнди. Гейл не знал, и теперь Рэнди постарается, чтобы никогда не узнал, о чувствах своего партнера по съемкам. Их обычные отношения, их, так называемая дружба, так разительно отличалась от того, чего хотел Рэнди, что причиняла боль. И он решил, что глупо мучить себя мечтами о том, чему не суждено случиться. Глупо надеяться на взаимность Гейла, а значит, нужно просто обо всем забыть. Он спрятал воспоминая и мечты в самый дальний угол своей памяти, упокоившись тем, что Гейл никогда о них не узнает. И теперь, глядя на широко улыбающегося Брайана, Рэнди решил, что просто не может еще раз пройти через все это. Значит, сегодня он будет как можно дальше держаться от Брайана Кинни.

 

Поглаживания были такими приятными, что Гейл не сразу опомнился, даже когда сон окончательно оставил его. Ласковые ладони прошлись по груди и спустились к паху. Странно, он ведь ложился спать один, чьи это руки? Уверенные ласки выгнали все связные мысли из его головы ровно до того момента, как над ухом прозвучал хриплый шепот: «Брайан». Голос был явно мужской, и это смазало удовольствие, хотя не помешало сперме забрызгать его живот и простыни.  
БожемойБожеБоже!  
Он резко открыл глаза, одним взглядом охватив знакомую спальню в лофте. Гейл развернулся на спину и встретился с довольным взглядом серых глаз.  
\- Джастин?  
Ему едва удалось скрыть обреченность в голосе. Парень склонился над ним с явным намерением поцеловать, но Гейл ужом выскользнул из-под него, поднимаясь с кровати.  
\- Я… Мне пора…. Сегодня важная встреча.  
\- Знаю, поэтому я и хотел, чтобы у тебя было приятное утро.  
\- Да… Спасибо.  
Гейл поспешил в душ, стараясь не бежать. Что происходит?! Почему это снова случилось? Он уже решил было, что прошлый визит в этот Питтсбург ему привиделся, как это снова случилось! И мало того, он только что кончил под мужской рукой!! Ему такое и в страшных снах не могло привидеться! Не то, чтобы он был против гомосексуалистов: снимаясь в подобном проекте, это было бы просто глупо. Но не возражать против однополой любви одно, а самому заниматься сексом с другим мужчиной – это, черт возьми, абсолютно другое!  
Упругие струи смыли первую панику, и Гейл понял, что сейчас есть вещи даже важнее его утреннего секса: пережить этот день, не вызвав подозрений, что он вовсе не Брайан Кинни. Это будет не так просто, ведь нет готового сценария, неизвестно, что будет дальше, и… что там Джастин сказал про важную встречу? Пожалуй, общение с «друзьями» не самое страшное, главное – не облажаться на работе. Про пиар-кампании Гейл знал достаточно, но его знания были несколько однобокими: он делал все, что велел менеджер, а остальное его не заботило. В любом случае, выход только один – привычно играть свою роль. Итак, приветствуем Брайана Кинни.

Не смотря ни на что, Гейл мог сказать, что ему сопутствовала удача. Для начала, Джастин не стал слишком допытываться, с чего бы это ему разрешили не просто отвезти Брайана на работу, но и взять джип на день. Потом несказанной удачей стали подробные заметки по поводу предстоящей презентации, и только они смогли спасти Гейла от краха. Изучив сделанные настоящим Брайаном (да, ну и глупо же это звучит!) записи, актер нацепил образ самоуверенного дельца и провел презентацию. По тому, как улыбались клиенты, и довольно качал головой начальник, стало понятно, что Брайана не уволят. По крайней мере, по вине Гейла. Но, пожалуй, самой большой удачей стало то, что он оказался в шкуре Королевского Жеребца Либерти авеню, потому что, когда в кафе официант начал делать совсем недвусмысленные знаки, Гейл просто скривился надменно, и парень отстал, решив, что до него сегодня не снизошли.

Гейл весь день держал себя в руках, стараясь не выходить из образа, и это была самая длинная сцена за всю его жизнь. До полуночи оставалось не больше часа, и Гейл решил, что отлично справился. Они были в клубе, друзья Брайана улыбались ему, не спрашивая, почему он ведет себя странно, значит, все в порядке. Он даже смог не вздрогнуть, когда Джастин потерся плечом о его плечо, опершись на перила балкончика  
\- Ну, что, может, тот, в белой рубашке? – он указал взглядом в толпу танцующих.  
Гейл недоуменно свел брови, пробежавшись взглядом по собравшимся внизу мужчинам.  
\- Что? Не говори, что тебе не нравится, я же знаю твой вкус.  
И как только до Гейла дошел смысл слов Джастина, ледяная волна окатила с головы до ног. А он-то надеялся, что день уже закончился.  
\- Знаешь, я сегодня не в настроении. Развлекайся, а я, пожалуй, пойду.  
Он повернулся к Джастину с самой уверенной улыбкой, какую только смог изобразить. Парень как-то странно посмотрел на него, а потом кивнул.  
\- Мы можем просто вернуться домой. Вдвоем.  
Что он мог сделать? Просто идти следом за Джастином к машине, а потом рулить, напряженно вспоминая дорогу. Интересно, как работает эта штука с перемещением? Нужно дождаться полночи или просто уснуть? Оба раза это происходило во сне, наверное, в этом все дело. Так что, наилучшим выходом будет немедленно по приезду лечь спать. Осталось убедить в этом Джастина. Гейл даже не представлял, что делать, если парень начнет к нему приставать. Но все было спокойно и мирно: он принял душ, пока Джастин делал что-то на кухне. Еще немного, и все закончится, и можно будет вспоминать об этом, как о еще одном забавном приключении и мечтать, чтобы оно больше никогда не повторилось. Гейл упал на кровать, спрятав лицо в подушку. Как хорошо, что хоть перед ней не надо никого изображать, быть кем-то другим очень утомительно. Тем более, когда никто не объявляет перерывов для смены света или грима. Гейл сейчас мечтал только об одном: стать собой, чтобы напряжение, наконец, отпустило, а то скоро его просто согнет от тянущего ощущения в плечах! Завтра он обязательно запишется на массаж, у той массажистки такие руки…

Теплые ладони скользнули по его спине, оставляя за собой дорожки свободы. Когда уверенные пальцы прошлись по плечам, разминая, Гейлу стало безразлично, где он и кто рядом – так хорошо было. Через пару минут массажа он глухо застонал в подушку, почти отключаясь от нахлынувшего блаженства. Уже сквозь дымку дремоты он почувствовал, как к его боку прижалось горячее тело, а рука Джастина, соскользнув с плеча, осталась лежать на спине. Сил и желания думать просто не было, поэтому Гейл отдался накатившему спокойствию и провалился в сон.

 

Рэнди ехал по пустым в честь раннего часа улочкам, размышляя, что стряслось с Гейлом, что он бросил в трубку только хмурое: «Приезжай», и отключился. В любом случае, хорошо, что этот день обмена закончился, и не нужно больше отбиваться от приставаний Брайана. Правда, после третьей неудачной попытки зажать Рэнди в углу гримерки, Брайан недоуменно спросил: «В чем дело, черт возьми?» И Рэнди коротко, но емко объяснил ему, в чем именно. В ответ Брайан усмехнулся и перестал вообще с ним разговаривать. Но судьбе этого было мало, и она подкинула режиссеру плохое настроение. Поэтому сначала свет стоял не так, как надо, потом актеры лежали «как бревна», и, в конце концов, Брайан вспылил и ушел с площадки. То, что им пришлось весь день гонят одну сцену, не прибавило пришельцу из иного мира желания работать. Вечером Рэнди отвез обозленного Брайана в квартиру Гейла, пожелав спокойной ночи громко хлопнувшей двери.

И вот теперь он стоял перед той же дверью, слушая трель нажатого им звонка. Дверь резко распахнулась, и на пороге появился всклокоченный и раздраженный…  
\- Почему, мать твою, я все еще здесь?!  
\- Брайан?  
Рэнди вошел в квартиру и закрыл дверь, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Брайан ушел в гостиную, и парень двинулся следом.  
\- Что здесь случилось? – Рэнди разглядывал живописный натюрморт из пустых бутылок.  
\- За неимением клуба, я решил отдохнуть дома. Надеюсь, твой Гейл так же заботится о моей жизни, как я - о его, - Брайан рухнул на диван и закурил, скользнув взглядом по стенам и поморщившись.  
\- Что не так?  
\- Кроме того, что я застрял в этом дурацком мире, где не могу даже трахнуться? – красноречивый взгляд на Рэнди, и он продолжил: - Ненавижу обои в цветочек.  
Это было так неожиданно, что Рэнди глупо хихикнул. Брайан в тот же миг взвился с дивана.  
\- Не смей надо мной смеяться!  
\- Да это от неожиданности! Глядя на тебя не смеяться – плакать хочется. Может, сварить тебе кофе?  
\- Да, Солнышко, свари мне кофе, - Брайан уже снова сидел, откинув голову на спинку дивана. Глаза его были закрыты, а вид настолько несчастным, что Рэнди подошел и присел рядом.  
\- Вспомни, должно быть что-то, чего ты не сделал в этот раз, но делал в прошлый?  
Брайан усмехнулся, не открывая глаз, и Рэнди почувствовал, как щеки загорелись.  
\- А кроме этого?  
\- Не знаю, все то же, кажется. Как же я это ненавижу.  
\- Мм. Мы можем их покрасить.  
\- Что?  
Вот теперь Рэнди добился его полного внимания.  
\- Обои. Если они тебе так не нравятся, мы можем их покрасить.  
\- Я не собираюсь торчать тут вечно, так что мне насрать, какие у твоего дружка будут обои!  
\- Он не мой дружок. И ты все еще здесь.  
\- Как давно у тебя не было выходного на съемках?  
\- Ну… Кажется, довольно давно.  
\- Сходи куда-нибудь и развейся, чем думать о дурацких обоях.  
\- Если ты согласен, то поднимайся, сходим за краской.  
Они пару минут мерялись взглядами, и Брайан улыбнулся.  
\- Окей, Рэнди, идем за краской.  
Ну, почему сердце сжимается, когда он произносит его имя? Даже привычное сериальное прозвище не звучит в его устах так, как это: «Рэнди».


End file.
